Let's Make a Date
by WildWelshWitch
Summary: just some fluff  Don & Betty and Rap & Yuri try for some alone time at the movies...they didn't count on big brother Leo following them. No angest, etc, just a lot of sillyness and some slight romance. No specific plot either. It's random.
1. Artistic Temperment

"Hold still, 'm almost done!"

The batgirl gently ran a brush along Donatello's shell. He kept moving because it tickled slightly.

"But Betty! That's sensitive shell right there!"

"But it's a good canvas!"

Donatello swore he was going to have a serious talk with Tony about giving Betty books on art from the 1960's! When she'd said she wanted to paint him, this hadn't been what he thought she meant!

"Still...it tickles Betty...Are you sure you won't be merciful on me this once?"

"Maaaaaaaaybe," the batgirl answered in that singsong voice that said she wanted something in return.

"How long do I have to kiss you?"

"How long does a movie last?" she chirruped, moving the brush very gently across his shell.

"Um...about an hour and a half, almost two, why?"

"'cos I wanna go to the movies," she swirled her brush lightly, adding some more red to the pattern.

"How? Do I need to get a disguise on or something?"

"You've got a trench coat and a hat, Donnie, I've seen them," casually, the bat added some blue over the centre of his shell, "wear them."

"Eek!!" Don flinched slightly at the brush and sighed. "What do you want to see?"

"Transformers," she answered simply, stroking the brush down his shell in long swipes.

"Eeeee!!!!...ah shell..." he muttered. "That sounds cool. Raph's wanted to see that one"

"Goody," she cleaned off her brush and set it down on the table, "okies, I'm done down." she purred, "looks pretty,"

"What did you do to me?" Don asked, trying to look over his own shoulder.

"It's like Pollock," the bat purred, getting down on her knees to crawl onto his lap, "you're very artistic now," she winked.

Don chuckled. "You don't skip a beat, do you?"

"Never," she nuzzled him gently, "'cos I LIKE makin' you laugh, you don't do it enough, like you don't sleep enough if I'm not there."

"Hey I laugh...just not when you're around"

"Mm," the bat responded in a tone that said she only halfway believed him.

Don grimaced. "Ok ok, so Yuri doesn't chase yarn everyday, but I live a good life, thanks"

"Mhh hmm," Betty sounded slightly mollified and increased the nuzzling a little, "so movies yes?"

"Agreed" he said, gently petting her hair.

"Lemme take a picture an' I'll help was the paint off your shell," the bat offered happily.

"Sure!" Don said quickly, eager to get his poor shell clean. "Snap away"

With a show of reluctance, Betty got off his lap and headed to the bathroom for a sponge and a towel.

Then she took a small camera from a drawer and snapped some photos. (Tony would print them off for her from his computer), then she started cleaning the paint off gently...At least the water was warm and she was trying to be gentle.

Don moaned lightly. That actually felt pretty good.

"Enjoyin'?" the bat asked with a soft laugh, before patting his shell dry with the towel.

"Actually, yes." Don replied. "And the fact that you're doing it makes it even better..."

Ah shell...that sounded so dumb...

But Betty didn't comment, simply finished drying him off and snuggled against his back. She sort of liked hugging him this way around; she had no idea why though.

Don blushed and let her do this. "I love ya Betty"

"I love you too"


	2. Big Brother is Watching You

"Alright, alright, I'm up, Kitten," Raph grouched slightly, rubbing his eyes.

Yuri held a pair of over sized clouthes, sunglasses, a beenie, and large boots. "I was thinking about putting you in pink if we start to get late, nya" she winked.

"Don'tcha dare!" he took the clothes from here, and looked them over, "hey, not bad, Kitten. Where'd ya get these?"

"April-chan gave 'em to me, nya. I complained that grey didn't look good on you, so she gave me red, nya" she winked again

"I ever toldja how much I love ya?" Raph asked, pulling the clothes on quickly.

"Hai, but not enough." she teased. "Ever tell you how much I love yew, nya?" she asked, holding out his sai that had been sharpened and polished.

"Yep," he replied taking them from her gently, "but not enough."

Yuri was tempted to kiss him, but that could wait for safer grounds. She giggled slightly before playfully punching his shoulder.

"So, how do I look?" he asked, tucking his sai away.

"Hot. But you'll probably cool down once we get to the surface, nya" She teased.

"Gee thanks,," he pretended to boff her of the chin gently, "now all we gotta do is wait for Bets an' Donny to get here."

Yuri paused. "Wait, does Donnie know, nya?"

"That we're goin' as a group," Raph said, "but not about you n me, Kitten."

Yuri let out a sigh of relief, and fell on Raph's bed. "Thank catnip, nya"

"Hey, ya friend wouldn't give us away."

"She's not JUST a friend, nya" she cooed, looking sideways at Raph. "she's my best friend, nya"

"Either way, she wouldn't blab, ya know that,"

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri!" Betty voice suddenly called from downstairs, "c'mon! We gotta go now!"

Yuri quickly jumped off of Raph's bed and jumped outside, just to tackle-hug Betty. "I'm ready, nya! Are you guys ready, nya?"

"Mmh hmm," the batgirl nodded, "and you gotta tell April thankies for Donnie's clothes for me."

Betty was still shy of April and Casey, finding them slightly too loud and over dramatic for her own comfort.

Yuri nodded. "I will, nya. April-chan's a great friend, nya" she huggled Betty. "but YOUR my best friend!"

This got a pleased but slightly embarrassed smile from Betty.

"We ready to go?" Don asked, he was dressed similar to Raph, but his shirt was purple and he was wearing his trench coat and hat.

Yuri nodded slightly. "Only if Betty-chan and Raph-kun are, nya"

"Let's go then," Raph's voice announced and he jumped the rail to land beside Yuri,

"Okies, we gotta say b'byes to Splinter, Mikey and Leo?"

Yuri gave off a slight moan, before putting her jacket on tighter. "Um...you can, if you want, nya"

"I'm just askin'" the bat said, "we can go."

Yuri nodded, and started out...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo watched them go from the shadows...he should follow them...Just to make sure everything was all right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Four for the Transformers movie, pleasies?" Betty asked, standing on tiptoe to see into the booth properly.

"Upstairs or down?"

"Two up, back row, two down back row, pleasies."

"Wait, how come you two are sitting alone?" Don asked.

Yuri paused. "Because I like high places, and Raph doesn't want me to fall, nya" she replied quickly, taking out her money.

"That, and..." Betty added, tugging Don down, "I don't wanna kiss you in front of your bro and sis."

Don blushed and chuckled. "You win, Betty"

Yuri's ears perked up at hearing what Betty said to don_. 'Yeah, and I don't wanna kiss Raph in front of anyone, nya'_ the cat thought.

The bat smiled and collected everyone's money, taking the tickets and the change.

"Upstairs," she said, handing the tickets to Raph before linking arms with Donnie.

"See ya later, nya" Yuri smiled at Betty.

"Later," Betty echoed as they headed inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Can't believe they ACTUALLY went to the movies,"_ Leo thought in amazement, for some reason he'd been expecting them to be doing something totally different and possibly dangerous.

"_Strange group though...I expected Betty to only be with Donatello..._ _"Guess she told Yuri what movie they were seeing and she begged to go along, Raph too, he's been talking about wanting to see this movie... it's odd."_

The blue-clad turtle headed up to the roof of the movie theatre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside, both couples got settled quite quickly.

Raph, personally, loved fooling all the humans, whilst Don always felt self-conscious in places like this.

Yuri liked being around humans. As long as she was wearing something other than her normal Mew Mew outfit, she blended in perfectly, as long as she wore a hat over her ears, and tucked her tail in. She wasn't sure about Betty though. She hoped Betty would be ok with the audio...

Betty was OK with humans as long as they weren't too loud or tried to touch her without her say so.

She liked movies, but had brought some cotton wool to muffle the sound to a bearable level...then she noticed that Don was sitting stiffly through the previews and decided that it wouldn't do...so she softly kissed his cheek and put her hand around his.

Don gently squeezed her hand back, and smiled at her. "You'll stop at nothing, will you?" he whispered teasingly.

"Not my fault that you're sexy," she purred back softly and kissed his cheek again, "You're tense, relax, it's dark in here an' no-one knows who you are," she nuzzled him gently.

"Still" Don blushed. "Things happen..." he paused and nuzzled back. "I have to be careful"

"You think too much," the bat said earnestly, and then she kissed him on the mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raph had no such qualms; he already had his arm around her shoulders and his head resting on top of hers.

Yuri was snuggled into Raph softly, as the screen flashed on an off about Autobots and Decepticons. It was obvious to her who was who since she already had the whole Transformers collection...heck, she had even bought Mikey some transformers through the years...

"Enjoyin' Kitten?" Raph whispered.

"So far, nya" she whispered back. "now I understand why you and Mikey-kun wanted to see this. Maybe once this is out, i'll buy it for Mikey-kun's birthday, nya"

"Maybe," and Yuri didn't get to reply because she finally got her kiss. Her eyes widened, before closing in pleasure. It went on and on until they both needed to breathe.

Yuri chuckled slightly, before playfully shoving him. "You're a naughty boy, aren't 'cha Raphie-kun?" She cooed

"And ya like it, naughty kitten," he whispered tugging her close again.

Yuri grinned and rubbed her cheek against his brawn neck, glancing downwards to make sure Betty and Don were OK...from what she could see in the dark they were just fine, though apparently they'd fused together at the lips.

Yuri giggled slightly. how cute... huh? She paused slightly and slowly looked around. Why did she smell...?

"What's up Kitten?" Raph whispered.

"I...I smell something, nya" she muttered.

"What is it?"

Yuri paused and sniffed some more...before slowly looking up.

Leo was looking out of the projectors booth,...but looking ahead, he couldn't see Raph and Yuri were right below him.

Raph moved his arm, and whispered, "act natural, Kitten," and started straight ahead.

Yuri gulped slightly. If Leo was here...this could ruin everything...

Slightly sitting straighter, her thoughts were now focused on Lee, rather than the movie.

Raph remained watching the movie, the knowledge that his brother and Usagi were there had totally killed his mood, as well as Yuri's. Now he was only half watching the movie.

Sensing his mood, Yuri's ears went back. Why did she always have to get followed? and what would Betty think if she found out? The batgirl was more than likely to get mad that Leo'd followed them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There they are!" Leo thought... He suddenly spotted Betty looking up at them...SHE looked ticked off.

"Oh no..." He muttered aloud

The batgirl chittered gently to Don who looked up...before they both stood up and made their way out of the theatre.

Not long after Raph and Yuri did the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lemme guess," Betty said, when they met in the lobby

"Leo" they all said together.

"This is ridiculous." Don said. "He of all turtles should've known that we don't need baby sitters."

Yuri looked up. "YOU'RE one to talk, nya" she said sarcastically

"What?" Don tilted his head.

"Nothing, nya" The cat said, "now what, nya?"

"I don't wanna go home yet," Betty said gently.

"How about we go get some ice cream ta make up fer missin' th' end of th' movie?" Raph suggested.

Yuri nodded. "sounds good, nya. I'll buy, nya"

"And then we're gonna go to Tony's " Betty said firmly, "'cos I got a plan."

Yuri's ears went back a little. "Betty-chan..."

"What?" the bat asked innocently, "it's not gonna hurt."

"Promise, nya?"

"Bat's honour."

Yuri smiled. "Then let's go get that cream, nya!"

"Yay!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I should go back to the Lair,"_ Leo thought, sitting dejectedly on the roof of the movie theatre, _"I've ruined their evening enough for one night..._ _I hope they'll be able to forgive me..."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**__ I'm not try to make Leo seem like a bad guy, he just seems like the overprotective type, I'm playing with that._


	3. If life gives you lemons, buy icecream

"I dunno how ya can eat that flavour Bets," Raph said, watching the bat contentedly eat a tutti-frutti sundae.

"Yummies," she said simply, "I dunno how you can eat mint choc chip, but you do."

As Raph watched Betty, Yuri snuck a lick of his cone. Mint choc chip was the best! She'd just decided not to get the same flavour.

"Aw c'mon guys, Chocolate's traditional, nya" she cooed.

"Nothing beats Rum n Raisin," Don declared

"Eww!" Both girls giggled,

"I'm not kissin' you until you brush your teeth!" Betty told him.

"Aww, Bet, ya know ya like it." Don teased, holding the ice cream out towards her.

"Get away from me," the batgirl hid behind Yuri, "save me,"

Yuri giggled and let Betty hide behind her. "Aw comon, Donnie-kun. Have a heart, nya. You know you're not THAT good, nya"

"But it's good," the purple clad turtle shrugged, "not my fault none of you appreciate it."

"You were a pirate inna 'nother life, weren'tcha Donnie?" Raph joked.

"Nah he was Einstin, nya" Yuri giggled.

"Or maybe he was Da Vinci?" Betty suggested.

"In which case, Leo got the wrong name!"

All four broke out into laughter.

"Or De Caprio, nya"

"De Caprio's not dead." Don pointed out.

"His actin' ability is," Raph laughed.

Yuri giggled at Raph, before looking towards Betty and leaning over to whisper to her: "Name one person, besides Don, that looks good, nya"

"uhh...," the batgirl bit her lip thoughtfully, "ummm...Oh! Eddy Scissors!"

Yuri cracked up, almost dropping her ice cream. "Nice, nya!!!"

"He's got almost as many scars as me!"

"He's not nearly as hot as-" Yuri paused and covered her mouth.

"Somethin' ya wanna tell me, Kitten?" Raph asked, looking mock-sad at her.

Yuri blushed. "Yes. no one's as good looking as Nekosanie, nya"

"You and the Nightwatcher, Yuri." Don chuckled. "He probably doesn't even know we exist"

"I dunno, that newspaper wondered if he was like God...all seein' y'know?" Betty chirruped.

"Well If that's the case, then why dose everyone hate him then, nya?" Yuri asked, "first time I ran into him, the people around me were freaking out, and they were innocent, nya!"

"Maybe it's his dress sense?" Don suggested.

"Hey, Donnie," the bat suddenly said in complete shock, "you got some ice cream on your face."

"Huh?" Don wiped his face, trying to see if he could get it.

"Nope, you missed it, lemme get it," and she leaned forward and licked the side of his face with her tongue.

Yuri snorted and tried to suppress her giggles as Don turned beet red after Betty did this.

"She just keeps on markin' ya, Donnie!"

"Hey, gotta remind him he's mine now n then so no-one else steals him!"

"I have no intrest in him, partly because he's my br-" Oh that's right...

"He's too smart for me, nya"

"I know that, someone else might though...Strigoi was tellin me he thinks Donnie's a cutie that in the right light"

Yuri felt like she was gonna faint, but instead she bit her lip and blushed badly.

Before she covered her mouth quickly.

"But I think he was tryin to make Tony jealous at the time..."

"Well Raph looks good in the right light, nya" Yuri said, nudging Raph's foot. "But I dun wanna flatter him TOO much, nya. He KNOWS even Mikey's better looking, nya"

"Ouch! You wound me, Kitten," Raph pressed a hand dramatically to his forehead.

"Aww, Poor Raphie-kun!" Yuri quickly kissed his cheek, and muttered for him to act disgusted, before sitting back down.

Raph played it up to a T "Just for that, I'm gonna eat yer ice cream kitten," and he leaned over, taking a long lick from the cat's cone.

"EWWW!! RAPH-KUN!!"

Don sat back and chuckled. "Sheesh, Raph. You're as bad as Mikey"

"Nah, if I was, I'd have eaten it in one go an got a brain freeze."

"Think we should head back now?" Don asked, finishing up his cone.

"Sure, nya"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Splinter?" Betty quiried gently, inside the Dojo, giving the rat a small bow in respect, holding the bag in front of her.

"Ah, Kobanwa, Betty-chan" Splinter said, turning his attention towards the bat. "I trust your evening with my sons and daughter went well?"

"We had to leave th' movie early but we got ice cream, I brought you some to say thankies for lettin' them have th' evening off," she gave him the bag, "it's strawberry cheesecake flavour."

Splinter smiled and gently took the bag from her. "Domo Arigato, Betty-chan" he cooed pleasantly.   Leo gave Betty a glance as he swung his sword in practice.

The bat gave him a look back "Splinter, can I pleasies talk to Leo in private? Only a sec..."

Splinter nodded, not noticing his oldest sonf tensing slightly. "Of course, Betty-chan. I am sure a nice talk would be pleasant for him." he said, walking off to enjoy his treat.

Betty advanced on Leo...and promptly kicked him hard in the shin.

"Thankies so much for ruinin' our night!" she growled, "I REALLY didn't wanna SEE th' movie OR spend time with Donnie OUTSIDE of th' sewers! Thankies SO MUCH!"

She tossed her head and no ninja or samurai, nor any member of any reality's monarchy, EVER exited the Dojo with more dignity and poise than the fruit bat as she left.

Leo felt about 2 inches tall, guilt eating at him...but he knew better than to try and talk to Betty when she was this kind of mood.

At least she cooled down fairly quickly, as ong as she was allowed to cuddle with Donatello for a little while or to go home and sketch.

He'd wait and apologise properly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty was curled up against Donnie's front on his bed, she, like Yuri, was mad about having their respective dates cut short by Leo and she was mad at herself for kicking him.

"Am I a bad person?" she asked.

Don looked at her surprised. "No!" he assured. "Everyone gets mad for a reason. This was a good reason. He should've left us be...I mean...I see how Leo wants us to be safe and all, But even i'm a little peeved that he didn't leave the protecting to me and Raph."

"I just...wanted to be with you outside an' they ruined it," she nuzzled against him sadly, "I know you'd look after me if there was trouble."

"I know" he whispered. "I swear we'll get this straightened out, Betty."

"I love you," she whispered gently and hugged around his neck tightly.

"I love you too, Betty" Don said, wrapping his arms around her waist gently. "I'll do everything I can for you."

"You're my hero."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A similar scene was going on in Raph's bedroom, with the door locked, obviously.

Raph was hugging a disappointed Yuri and attempting to get her to smile a little.

Yuri, surprisingly, wasn't even thinking about revenge against Leo...in all reality...she was worried about him.

Her thoughts...were on...

"Whatcha thinkin'?"

"N-nothing, nya" the cat muttered, tying to keep her eyes down.

But Raph nuzzled and tickled her gently

The cat squirmed quickly, giggling softly.

"Not gonna stop until ya tell me," Raph whispered.

Yuri tried to squirm free, but the turtle was too strong.

"I'm jealous, nya!" she finally said.

Raph stopped, "of what?"

Yuri paused slightly. "It's silly, nya"

"Tell me," he hugged around her waist, pulling her against him.

Yuri blushed, "I-...I can't nya." she muttered softly. "You'd...never look at me the same, nya"

"Go on," Raph encourage, "I'll still be crazy aboutcha, Kitten."

Yuri sighed and rested her forehead on Raph's chest. "I'm afraid of Betty-chan, nya"

"What? Why?" Raph was slightly surprised, but his opinion of Yuri hadn't changed.

Yuri flushed lightly, still looking down.

"Come on, why are ya afraid of ya friend?" he encouraged gently.

"I'm afraid...she might..."

"Might...?"

"...Take my place, nya"

"Aww, Kitten..." Raph nuzzled her neck gently, "no-one can take ya place...I just think she's better at hidin' when she's really mad. It's gotta come out somewhere."

Yuri blushed furthur at his nuzzlings.

"I love her to death, like a little sister almost, nya." She muttered. "She's just...so much better than me, nya"

"No," Raph disagreed, "she's different to ya. Ya need each other inna way, ya know?"

"Huh?"

"Well, ya kinda even each other. You can't do what Betty can an she can't do what you can, so ya work well together."

She can do everything. Yuri thought slightly, but smiled gently at him. "Arushitaru, nya"

"I love ya too," he nuzzled her again, "yer one of a kind and, ta me, yer perfect."

No one else got to hear or see Raph's softer side; it was reserved only for Yuri.

Yuri stared at him, shocked for a moment, before her eyes got a little teary happily.

She was perfect to him?

This much thought, Yuri gently landed a kiss on his lips tenderly.

The normally tough turtle kissed back gently, holding his kitten tenderly.

Yuri purred gently as she continued to kiss the turtle lovingly, hoping Betty was having the same precious moment.


	4. Jumping to Conclusions

It was, to Leo's mind, eerily quiet in the Lair, Splinter had long since gone to sleep, but the lead turtle was restless.

It wasn't every night he couldn't sleep...it was probably the fact that he had two females and two brothers ticked at him...

The moaning noises from Don's room caught his attention.

Oh please, he prayed heading that way, please tell me they're not doing..._that_...just to spite me...

"ooh, Betty, don't stop, that feels good." Don's voice came.

Leo blushed. What the?

"There?" the bat's soft voice answered, "like that?"

Leo could feel himself blushing,...please no...he'd thought they'd been going to wait...he'd HEARD Betty telling Master Splinter her reasons for not mating now...

Shell, he'd really fouled up if they were...

"Ooh, that's good...just a little softer though"

"Better? Faster or this okies?"

He'd have to knock...he'd have to...he just wished that he didn't

"A little faster...OW! Oh that was good!"

Leo braced himself for what he was going to see...and raised a fist to knock...and cringed.

"Oh, you mean like this?"

"Oh yeah, right there...Mmmm..." Don cooed. "I've _never _been this relaxed."

Leo blinked...wait...what? Relaxed? What the shell?

He knocked.

"Hmm? Come in?" Don called.

The blue-clad turtle took a deep breath and entered...then stopped. This...wasn't what he'd expected to see.

They weren't doing anything wrong. Don was on the floor, his back to the batgirl who was sat on the bed, her hands gently massaging his shoulders and neck.

"Uh...everything OK?" he asked.

Don looked confused. "Yeah, Leo. Betty was just giving me a nice neck massage. I never thought I was so tence before..." He Paused. "I'm sorry, was there something you needed, Leo?"

"No no!" he replied, waving his hands in front of him, "just thought I'd check on you, y'know make sure you're both OK!"

"Oh...thanks Leo...I think we're fine...I mean, We're both still a little dissapointed about tonight...but I think we're ok...have you talked with Yuri yet?"

"Uh, no, not yet...I think she needs to cool down before I talk to her."

"Sorry f'r kickin' you," the bat told him...then located another knot, "Donnie, you're like a piece of string!"

"Well, you can't blame me! I'm a ninja"

"Mm, gonna need a LONG time to work all of these out," Betty grouched a little, but playfully.

"Yeah, I'll just...Just leave now," Leo back out quickly and closed the door.

Don glanced slightly as Leo left. "Hmm...One would think Leo thought we were in trouble or something..."

The batgirl humphed gently and kissed his neck, "or something'" she replied.

The tech-turtle blushed and sighed blissfully.

------------------------------------------------

Leo wanted bang his head against a wall. WHY was he so paranoid? He was probably the tensest leader in the world...

"I...need a break" he muttered, "or just some relaxation therapy, SOMETHING!"

A tea bag was gently thrown at him from out of nowhere.

"Enough with the angst," Mikey told him.

Leo sighed and caught the bag gently. "Mikey..."

"Look bro, I get that you're looking out for us, and that's great, it's seriously cool, you know? But you can't be everywhere at once and some time we're gonna have to learn to look after ourselves."

Leo sighed, and walked out. He needed air.

"Just keep it in mind, bro!"

Leo waved a hand slightly as he walked out.

Mikey shook his head; Leo was headed for a serious meltdown soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo gently climbed up, and out. The air was cool and refreshing, the night was clear. He sighed, quickly scaled a wall, and jumped from roof to roof. It wasn't that he didn't trust them on their own...

It was...he didn't want to face the fact that his brothers and sister didn't need him anymore... for years, since just after they mutated, he'd been the one to look after them, the one they came to with problems, The one ready to listen, the one determined to keep them all safe.

He didn't want to lose that...not yet...

Part of growing up, wasn't that what it was called? Your family drifted apart a little.

Yuri'd been afraid of that 2 months ago...

Maybe she was right...But then...you had to let go...

"ARGH!!!" Leo stopped and stared at the city before him. "Why is everything so confusing..."

"Why're you screaming at the city?" a familiar voice asked, "it's not gonna answer beyond 'stop that racket!"

Leo paused, and slowly turned around.

Strigoi was standing on the rooftop, staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

Leo sighed slightly. "Sorry...I didn't mean to alarm you, Strigoi..."

"It's OK, I was just comin' to see my sister, she's awake right?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah...she and Donny are-...they're up...they're in his room at the Lair. You can see them if you want..."

"What's wrong?" the bat tilted his head, his single eye sparkling.

Leo paused. "Nothin'...I'll be fine."

"Scents don't lie...you smell unhappy."

"I'm only depressed...that's all"

"So tell me about it, I'm not gonna blab to Betty or anything."

Leo looked back over the city. "I'm...just...mad at myself..."

"Why?" The vampire bat sat on the edge of the building and motioned for Leo to sit with him.

Leo did so and sighed. "I'm being a little clingy with my siblings...I know they're growing up, and need time alone. I know they are strong enough to handle themselves...But...I don't like the fact that they just don't need me anymore as a big brother."

"Eh, they need you," Strigoi shrugged, "but ya need to give them some space too. Like if they go to the movies or for a walk, you don't need to follow them...THEN they'll come back and tell you ALL about it."

Leo sighed. "I have a feeling you're right...I'm just having trouble accepting it." He looked off. "I should've talked to Master Splinter about this."

"Sometimes ya need someone from the outside to put things into perspective,"

"Thanks Strigoi,"

"No problem," the batboy stood up and, without fear, jumped off the building.

Leo...thought he might stay on the roof for awhile and let the night air clear his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty and Donatello, were, in fact, sitting on the floor. Or rather, Donatello was on the floor and Betty was sitting on the bed behind him, massaging his shoulders gently. She wasn't very good but considering that he'd never HAD a massage to the shoulders before, the tech-minded turtle was in heaven.

"Mmmm" Don moaned. "...that's perfect...where'd you learn to do this?" he asked. (If he were a dog, his tail would've been wagging. If he were a cat, he'd have been purring loudly.)

"Tony," the simple answer came, "it's a new thing in vets. Massage for pets."

"Oh that's right." Don moaned. "Pet spas now. You're a natural, Bets"

"No, I'm not very good, Strigoi said. He's much better than me, probably 'cos he lives with Tony."

Don chuckled. "Everyone has there moments when they think someone's better than them, but I'm tellin' ya, Betty. YOU are the best one, and the only one allowed to rub me in the world."

"Kinky," she giggled playfully, just to make him blush

Don smiled shyly and moaned again as she continued. "Ya know, Betty. I seriously did enjoy tonight."

"It was good...which Leo hadn't messed up the movie though." she found a knot of muscle and started working it out gently.

Don gasped lightly, but let her do this, even though it hurt. "I still think I chose the best flavour of ice-cream"

"Rum and raisin is yucky!" she repeated, "blech."

Don laughed good-naturedly. "Aww, Bets, you're missing out on a brilliant flavour!"

"It's yuuuuckyyyy!" she whined gently, only playing, "and I'm still not kissin' you."

"Aww Betty, that's just mean." he said, whirling around. "Then I'm just gonna kiss you!"

She shrieked in laughter and tried to move away, but not quick enough

Quick as lightning, with ninja like reflexes, Don landed his mouth on hers and kissed her deeply. The bat always lost her will to fight against Donatello, most female bats did when their mates were concerned, and she was no different.

They parted for breath.

"I still don't like it." she chirruped.

Don chuckled, and gently caressed her cheek. "You know ya love me" he said gently

"You yes," she nuzzled against his hand, "your flavour of ice cream, no."

He laughed, before he gently pressed his lips to hers once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**__ I love those two as a couple, they're so cute, also STRIGOI! (hugs him) _


End file.
